


Shards: The Second

by taichara



Series: Scattered Silver [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV - Free Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A collection of five drabbles, for Table Two ofLuxken27's Summer Challenge 2018.





	1. Burn Brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "mango"

They had told him to flee. 

Through the burning, through the flames bright as hellfire, brilliant as the fruit trees in the gardens -- through the sick-sweetness of burning fruit, of melting flesh -- flee, as fast and as far as he could, so one soul of Damcyan might live.

He wanted to refuse.

He wanted to stay by her side, die by her side --

But his people begged as they burned. And, drenched with precious, shimmering well waters, Edward took to his heels and drove his poor bird as fast as it could run towards the Watery Pass.

And now, he ...


	2. Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Rosa, what else would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "boat"

_"Yes, but why an airship, Cid? Why not some other shape? Or a house, even?"_

Her own words, lightly teasing, carried the memory of needling Cid about his grand designs back in the simpler days, the better days -- the days before the world went mad and Cecil doubted his very self.

Before this 'Golbeza' and his madness cloaked everything.

_"You're going to carry people in it, aren't you? It ain't no wagon, Rosa, wagons don't catch the wind in their sails! Of course it's gonna be a ship!"_

Oh, to have Cid's earthy common sense laughing in her ear now.


	3. Mid-Stream Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just know not to fight party changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "probably"

Making plans was hard at the best of times. 

Making plans with one of your own newly transmogrified and another finally _aware_ again was ... trying, in its own way. 

Rosa did not often indulge, but this frantic evening here in Kaipo, she was tempted.

When Tellah stepped into the room, she expected the worst -- but no. No, the sage came to shuffle awkwardly for a moment and -- beg pardon, perhaps with the young man on the mend, it was time to part ways for now ...

He thought he had a likely hunch for finding his daughter's lover.

This decision? Easy.


	4. In The Crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil, changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "good"

" _No --!_ "

Did he shout it? Think it? 

Scream it?

Cecil didn't know -- 

He was engulfed, his shadowy shell (his mask; his protection, his prison) burning away. 

Then, a whisper: yes, there _was_ hope after all, perhaps he was _not_ lost, a mannequin of some madman's make --

Then the walls flashed, rumbled -- _moved_.

Ordeals' crystal grotto closed on them -- and was that his own darkness that half emerged from the glittering mirrors, claws to tear, fangs agape?

_No_. 

He would not allow it!

Cecil braced and held a silvery staff high to bar the Evil's path.

And the world was light.


	5. Claws That Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another place, another time, another Cecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "want"

_'Then take him.'_

Three words, rumbled into his ear as if instructing a child to pick up a stray toy. Three words and Golbeza was gone again in a shadowed mist, leaving Cecil digging the fingertips of his gauntlets into the wood of the railing.

A small show of frustration. The tiniest betrayal of his emotions. That was all. Yes, that was all it was.

And take Kain he would. How _dare_ the dragoon flee Baron. How dare he attach himself to some false mannequin -- how dare he show weakness. And Rosa encouraged him, every step.

No more of _that_.


End file.
